Little Lost Dragon
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: What's this - Wufei has a female twin? Please read cuase I suck as summaries
1. Duo's Mistake

Xiao hao milule long  
Little Lost Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will do  
  
Warnings: AU, some language, no pairings!  
  
A.N – please be aware that I have not seen all of GW or any of Endless Waltz so if I get things wrong, don't blame me!!!  
  
Story:  
  
"Hey, there you are! I've been looking for you for the last half-hour! What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted at Wufei who was standing on a small wooden bridge that was over a river. I knew that I shouldn't have shouted, he was liable to hurt me or tell me off for disturbing the peace of this place.  
  
That made me think, Wufei had been more at home here than I had ever seen him. Due to a few complications we had ended up staying in a Shoulin Temple or something that that ilk anyway, as a safehouse, and I had to admit that this place was somewhere special. I knew deep down that everyone of these people were trained fighters but they appeared so calm and gentle that I often forgot about it.  
  
Still, I had other business to attend to other than peace right now and Wufei still hadn't moved. I sighed irritably and approached him, "Hey! Wu- man! Get a move on! We've got some stuff to sort out, y'know".  
  
No response from the Chinese boy, he was ignoring me! Had to be, usually that name got him flustered up something rotten but there wasn't even a flinch in his dark eyes. I was almost standing besides him now, and he still wasn't responding to me at all. "Hey, earth to 'Fei come on, the professors want us to do summat!" I shouted again.  
  
Still no goddamn response!  
  
Now I was pissed, "Hoi, Chang!"  
  
Finally a response, he turned and looked at me. But he was frowning deeply, "Shei ni?" [Who are?]. I couldn't believe this guy, he was driving me nuts just by acting in a different manner. I growled and grabbed a hold of his arm, a little roughly I'll admit but I was seriously ready to punch him, "Stop playing games with me, Chang! You're not funny, now get moving!" I pulled.  
  
He pulled back and broke my grip.  
  
I turned and frowned at him, okay I know I may have annoyed him but this was stupid. "Shei ni?" he asked again, this time there was a dangerous edge to his voice. Like that of a subtle knife before it stabbed you in the back.  
  
"Wufei stop being an idiot! It's me Duo!" I snapped back and grabbed his arm again, determined to make him move. Bad mistake. Suddenly I found myself starring up at the sky, with a searing pain in my back and my arm almost ripped out of my shoulder socket. "Ow!!! Wu-man that hurt!" I whined quietly before realising that I still had a hold of his white top.  
  
I increased my grip and somehow managed to stand up and avoid being hit by the oncoming punch from the somewhat startled Wufei. I saw an advantage and took it. Before Wufei could react and pull back his arm for another punch I took a firm grip of his shoulder and spun him around so that I was standing with his back to me. "Right, I don't know what game you're playing mate, but we're going back to the safehouse to find out what is going on" I growled at him.  
  
"Meh, tah mah duh hwoon dahn." 1 he said in response. I'm not sure if he was being aggressive or not but I was prepared to guess he had just insulted me. "Same to you buddy" I growled and with a great amount of difficulty and pain I managed to get him finally to the safe house.  
  
Heero glanced up at me when I literally threw Wufei in, "Took you long enough" he said monotonically as ever.  
  
"I swear Wufei's gone insane! He didn't recognise me at all. Started blabbering on in Chinese about something! And he threw me to the ground, nearly punched me twice and I swear that he insulted me somehow!" I whined before lying on the bed that I had commandeered as mine on the first night.  
  
"Doesn't he do that to you anyway, Duo?" asked Trowa who was sitting half- hidden in the corner. "He only threatens to! I'm serious that guy has gone completely loopy in this place!" I snarled.  
  
"Maxwell, who are blabbering about now?" asked a voice.  
  
"That damn Wufei...he hurt me...huh?" I sat up and starred at Wufei, standing in the doorway, "How the hell you manage that?" I shouted again.  
  
"What are you going on about?" he asked, frowning at me in the same way that he had done earlier.  
  
This couldn't be right, something was amiss here. There was Wufei standing in the doorway, but yet I had thrown him in here less than half-a-minuet ago. I then realised something else. Wufei was not wearing his white top, he was wearing a black sleeveless one.  
  
"Qing bu teng ma" said a tiny voice from the corner. I turned slowly and starred fearfully at the boy in the corner. The others also looked as well, and I saw him recline in fear. "Ah...I think I know why he might not have recognised me now" I said timidly.  
  
"Maxwell! You baka!" said Wufei before clipping me soundly around the head. "What? I'm sorry okay, I thought he was you!".  
  
He didn't say anything but knelt down next to the figure who seemed even more determined to get away from him.  
  
"Fahng sheen"[Don't worry] I heard him quietly say then an inaudible conversation passed between the two of them, but I knew the boy was glaring at me constantly. Finally Wufei stood up, shook his head at me and opened the door, letting the sunlight in.  
  
The boy cowered away from it, hiding his face in his hands. I had the sudden eagerness to apologise but I guessed that he couldn't understand a word that I was saying anyway so I kept my mouth shut. All of us watched the boy, but he still did not move. Wufei sighed and took two steps towards him but suddenly there was a screech from the doorway.  
  
Turning we all saw the Master or rightfully Mistress of this Temple. Ma Zhen was one of those women who you would never forget; she was quite small but had a fiery temper and slick black hair that was held in fiery claws of a headdress. She was currently glaring at us all, especially Wufei and could have sworn if he had been given the chance that he would have ducked out of the way.  
  
She shouted something at him, which I could not understand and appeared to be threatening him with something. "Hey whoa! Cool off lady, whatever you're accusing him of, he didn't do anything wrong!" I shot in, stupidly.  
  
Her anger turned abruptly to me and a sharp fist came towards my face before I could brace myself. However the blow never came and I found myself looking at the delicate fingers of the boy who I had mistaken for Wufei. Suddenly in the slithers of light that were crossing his face I realised why I had made the mistake. They were identical in every respect – but there was something more refined about him. A certain delicately that Wufei did not have.  
  
"Bu shi...[no]" he started but Mistress Ma Zhen grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in close. I half-wished that I could have stopped her but something made me stop. "Chang Kou Sya! Ni shi zuo shen me de?" [Chang Kou Sya! What are you?] she paused before looking around at us with deadly eyes and then back at the now named Kou Sya.  
  
"Bu shi!" there was fright there, deep in those eyes. Some more Chinese was shouted and then Ma Zhen pushed the boy out of the room. She growled something to Wufei causing him to step back, defensively before disappearing out of the door.  
  
Quickly Wufei closed the door and locked it. "Maxwell, next time you go looking for me, check that it is me you're bringing here!"  
  
"Why? What was that old goat so upset about?"  
  
"That boy was a girl!"  
  
"Ah...I think we're in trouble"  
  
Wufei sank to the ground, "We are in more than trouble, Maxwell. More than you can imagine".  
  
A.N 1 – not translating cause it's defiantly highbrow and I don't want to get reported. If you want to find out what it means feel free but it ain't nice I warn you now!  
  
Well do you want to continue it on? Only way is to review ^_^ 


	2. Can't be true

Xiao hao milule long  
Little Lost Dragon  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will do  
  
Warnings: AU, some language, no pairings!  
  
Story:  
  
Things had been reasonably quiet since our encounter with Kou Sya and at least Duo had finally stopped whining at me about being sorry for causing so many problems. He seemed obsessed with the idea that she looked like me, like she was an identical copy of myself but I somehow doubted it.  
  
"Come on, Wu, she has your last name. She's a Chang, maybe she could be related to you in some form or other" he had retorted to me once. I had gone on to tell him that just because she had the same surname as me didn't mean anything. I pointed out that the name Smith in America was a pretty common name and not all of the Smith's were related.  
  
Still I found myself wondering slightly about her, I couldn't deny the fact that she did look like me. That had been rather frightening, almost looking at a mirror image of myself. But I had not brothers or sisters, Father had told me that. I had grown up an only child, the only son and that was how everything had been. How it would remain.  
  
I felt a chill run up my back, and I looked up to the sky. I gulped, how it would remain. Those words haunted me. I knew that the others would say that they were my family, but they were my friends. I had lost everyone who was a blood relation to me, everyone on that colony had been destroyed.  
  
I hugged my knees harder, ignoring the pain of my shoulders. I had burnt them when I had been helping out and it stung. But it didn't sting as much as the thought that I was alone, with nowhere to return to once this war was over.  
  
I half expected Duo to make an appearance; he had an annoying habit of doing that. But when the reassuring hand did come, it was from Mistress Ma Zhen. I nearly jumped, there was something calmer about her today and she seemed to be nervous. "Wufei, I'm sorry for my behaviour the other day. I wasn't angry with you, just with that long brown haired boy. I was fearful of what he would do to her" she said.  
  
I suppressed a grin, "Maxwell may be a fool but he knows what people are saying straight. He wouldn't have tried anything with her" I tried to keep my voice level but found that it was hard with the thought of home.  
  
Silently she sat down next to me and I went back to looking to the dark grey sky, rain was threatening but I didn't really mind. "Wufei, you came from the L5 colony didn't you?" asked Ma Zhen. I looked away, trying to hide my fear from her. "Yes, I did" a simple response. "Run-tse duh fwo-tzoo" [Merciful Buddha] she said. I turned to her, caught slightly off guard. "I was praying this day would never come" she explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" I was intrigued by her words. She was holding a secret and I wanted to know what it was.  
  
"It would be better if I told the both of you" she sighed and closed her eyes before getting up, "Follow me. We have many things to discus, Chang Wufei"  
  
Now I was interested, we had only told them our first names – which had irritated me – so how she knew my family name was a complete mystery to me. I got up and quickly ran to catch her up.  
  
She was heading towards the practice grounds – I had learnt the layout of the area shortly after we had got here. Here the students practiced and the mentors watched, telling them where they were going wrong and praising tactics.  
  
I had been surprised to learn that this was a mixed temple, but I had learnt that it was in fact a mixture of three temples as the other two had been destroyed during a firing raid. I secretly hoped that me and the others had not caused the destruction. We stopped at the edge of the marked practice area and watched.  
  
It was quite a spectacle, some many warriors fighting and learning together without bounds. The masters moved from group to group, keep their distance from feet, fists and a mixture of weapons that were flying in dangerous directions. My eyes eventually fell onto Kou Sya who was near the centre of the area.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was watching. Unlike the moves of her partner – a boy in grey robes – she was flowing smoothly and elegantly. Each move was almost a ritual in itself and she didn't lose her concentration once. I could tell she was defending but I had expected her to be attacking in the same movements. The boy kept on going, hardly pausing between moves and becoming clumsy. I reflected on my earlier training and knew what that stage could be like.  
  
The boy lunged at Kou Sya, a well-timed punch ready to hit her – but she sidestepped and let him fall to the ground. As he flipped over so that he could stand up, she placed her sword at his chest. It's point virtually above his heart, the cold look of a killer in her eyes. The boy appeared to think for a few seconds before hitting his hand three times on the concrete. He had accepted defeat over death at the hands of a female.  
  
Kou Sya stepped back and allowed him to raise, then formally bowed in respect. "Chang Kou Sya" called Mistress Ma Zhen, causing me to jump out of my skin. I had forgotten that she was standing next to me.  
  
The whole area stopped and fell deadly silent. As one the assembled group bowed in respect towards her and then stepped back so that Kou Sya was alone. I could see why Duo had mistaken her for me, she was my mirror image.  
  
"Come, both of you" said Ma Zhen, turning and heading into the building. I watched where she went and turned. Kou had reached where I was standing and was looking rather anxious. She glanced at me, nodded her head and then followed. Knowing that the students were watching me, I followed them both.  
  
The inside of the building was fine and delicate, everything made by the students in their spare time and as ways of focusing their attentions. Ma Zhen was standing beside a fire, adding some more wood to it. Kou Sya was kneeling with her head bowed.  
  
Silently I knelt down, just a little to her left...wondering what exactly was about to happen to us both.  
  
"Relax you two, I don't want any formalities whilst we are in here" said Ma Zhen, turning around to both of us. I exchanged a silent glance with Kou Sya before sitting more comfortably – noting that she had opted for sitting crossed-legged – in exactly the same way I had.  
  
Ma Zhen laughed slightly, "Not even the word of the Buddha could deny it" she said but before either of us could say anything she continued on, "I don't want either of you two to speak until I have finished telling you exactly what I am going to tell you. Firstly I must apologise to both of you..." she took a deep breath and instantly my attention was hers.  
  
"The lies that you have been told were by the request of your mother. Chang Tan An was raised under the Shoulin and married to the Dragon Clan on L5 by her master. In those days I was her friend, I had been with her for most of my life and we shared all we could.  
  
After three years of marriage Tan An became pregnant with her first child – or at least that is what she told your Father Wufei. Tan An was wise of the world and knew how to read many different emotions of people. She had learnt that to survive that you had to bow to others requests. Two days before the birth, she confided in me a dark secret which would have threatened to destroy her.  
  
Not only was she pregnant with one child but two – twins. She had dreams and visions that it would be her downfall and she requested me to keep a deadly secret. She was fully aware that she would bare a son – like your Father wanted – but she knew that one of the twins would be a girl.  
  
From what I know, your Father had been brought up in the older traditions and believed that girls were inferior. Tan An begged me to take the girl if she survived and only present your Father with the boy. I could not understand her logic and questioned her deeply about it but she would not have it any other way. She did not want to lose either of her children but she didn't want to lose the respect of her husband.  
  
Eventually I agreed to take the girl, I said that I would find a childless family for her to go to – but Tan An wouldn't here any of it..." she finally paused for breath and looked down at the ground.  
  
I didn't dare believe what I was hearing, when Father had talked of Mother it had been in passing terms and he had always said that she was special to him. I couldn't believe that she would try to deny my Father a gift of a second child – but I knew her words to be true. Father had often said that daughters would never uphold their family name with any form of honour and he would have killed my twin...but what did this have to do with Chang Kou Sya?  
  
I glanced at her – but her head was bowed low and I could not see her face. Ma Zhen took another deep breath and began again, "She did not want her daughter to be brought up for the sole purpose of becoming another wife. She wanted her to be a warrior – trained and disciplined like she had. I asked her why she wanted her daughter to be like that and her answer was simple – 'I want her to come back to the Dragon Clan when she is old enough and claim her place beside her brother'.  
  
I was caught between two worlds over what I should do. When the birth came – Tan An's prediction was correct. She gave birth to twins – one boy, one girl. Before I could say anything she ordered me to take her daughter to my Temple and train her before your Father saw her. I could not escape her determination and I stored her away in a basket covered with red silk.  
  
Those of us who were present presented the son to the Father and silently mourned for Tan An who had passed on with the effort of giving birth to twins. Two night's later I left with the infant girl and brought her up with her family name..." she looked away from us both.  
  
I still didn't want to believe that I was a twin, I didn't want to believe that there was another out there who was my family who I had never seen before. "What has this got to do with me, Mistress?" came Kou Sya's voice, fear tightened.  
  
"Don't be such a fool girl, you are Tan An's daughter just as Wufei is Tan An's son. You are both twins – the same as each other!" came Ma Zhen's voice as she looked into the flames.  
  
I turned and looked at Kou Sya and she looked back at me, fear was deep within her eyes but also a glimmer of hope that had been long lost. I felt her fear – I felt fear for everything that I had just been told. It couldn't be right, there had to be some mistake. Mother...  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself running. Running away from Ma Zhen, running away from the girl who looked me. I don't know where I was running but I had to run – had to get away from this! This...nightmare! No! It can't be!  
  
"No! I won't believe it! I can't believe it! None of it's true...it...it" finally I stumbled and landed on the rough ground, tears running down my face, my skin scrapped and my mind aflame.  
  
A.N  
  
Well there ya go...interesting ne? 


End file.
